Disastrous Decisions
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Devil Wears Prada MirandaAndy. Long fic that follows them for a year starting from Paris where they establish a relationship, back to New York, to the twins and Andy's Parents reactions. Enjoy.


**Title:** Disastrous Decisions

**Fandom:** The Devil Wears Prada (film)

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andrea

**Warning:** Femmeslash

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Responses to a request from Chip. They established a relationship in Paris, and instead of Emily getting hit by a car like in the movie it's Andy.

Disastrous Decisions

Andy had become extremely good at her job and none could say otherwise. After Nigel had given her what she called the 'wake up six' speech she had put everything into becoming the perfect second assistant to Miranda Priestly. And she could say with a hell of a lot of pride she had succeeded. She prided herself in knowing what Miranda wants before the woman does herself. It had taken three months of working her ass of before Miranda had thought her fit enough to delivery the book and dry-cleaning to her town house. That moment outside of James Holt's studio when she had so obviously surprised Miranda and had been given the green light on the book, was one she looked backed at as one of her finest moments at _Runway_ to date. She of course preferred not to think about how she had accidentally walked in on Miranda and her husband arguing, that very same day. It always help of course that she had been able to show just how good of a second assistant she was by delivering, with Christian's help, the impossible to get unpublished Harry Potter manuscript to wipe away the mistake of the night before.

So despite a few accidents along the way Andy always manage to surprise Miranda with her competence at making possible the impossible tasks given to her. This was the major factor that separated her from all of Miranda's previous assistants. Whether they liked to admit or not Nigel, Emily, and even Miranda herself knew that Andy might just be the best hiring decision that Miranda had made in the better part of a decade.

Andy is proud of all of this. Her personal life might be heading straight down the drain, taking with it her more three year relationship with Nate but it didn't matter. Despite how hard her personal life has been hit Andy can't bring herself to regretted putting so much of herself into her job. When Andy becomes aware of her lack of regret she begins to understand the 'career obsessed' Miranda Priestly much better. When Nigel tells her that the fact her personal is hanging by a thread means she is doing well at work and that when it finally all goes to hell it'll be time for a promotion she recoils at first. It was much later that day when she decides to ignore the calls from Nate that she decides she wants that promotion. She wants it because it would be the closest she might ever come to being acknowledge by Miranda. She wants Miranda to tell her has done something right but beyond that Andy wants to be noticed by Miranda in a good way. Andy knows it crazy but Miranda's approval has become increasingly important to her and she just doesn't know why but she craves it now.

So Andy works harder than ever before after the benefit and does the impossible to make Miranda notice her. But when she does Andy isn't ready for it. She isn't ready when Miranda calls her into the seating room in her townhouse and tells her casually, as she flips through the pages of the book, that Emily no longer fits into the inner circle of _Runway_ employees. Andy is surprise and slightly delighted when Miranda tells her she wants her to go to Paris. But then shock takes over as she finally understanding what this means for Emily. Andy doesn't want to accept. Sure she wants to go to Paris but the cost seems too high. But then Miranda takes the decision out of her hands telling her either she goes or she's done at _Runway_ and can pretty much forget about working within a 100 mile radius of Manhattan. So Andy walks the streets from Miranda's house to her apartment on autopilot thinking about what she should do.

Andy shows up at work the next day read to go. She is sure that she has made the right choice. That is until Miranda walks in and after a strange silent exchange, in which Miranda actually looks pleased with her, Miranda throws her coat and bag on Emily's desk. Andy hasn't even had time to process that she just got a promotion when Miranda peaks out of her office to tell her she has to call Emily and tell her of the change. Life wasn't fair Andy decided. Emily who had hated her on sight had recently warmed up a bit and would now certainly hate her again. Andy picked up the phone only to hear the familiar ringtone in the vicinity. Emily walked into the office a minute later latent down by about ten orange Hermes shopping bags.

"Sorry I'm late I forgot…" The words stop when she notices the coat thrown carelessly over her computer monitor. Emily puts down by bags and walks to Andy's desk looming over her. "What's happened?"

"Umm…Emily…Miranda told me yesterday that she wants me to go to Paris with her." Andy felt a weight lift, that hadn't been so bad and Emily looked confused but calm.

"She wants both us to go?"

Ok the weight was back, double this time no make that tripled. "Um…no."

Emily looked bewildered for a second longer before her eyes turned clod and she lifted her chin defiantly in the air. "Right." Then went back to her desk grabbed Miranda's coat then hung it up.

There wasn't much in the way of talking that day but Andy did catch Emily starring at her with a murderous look a couple of times. Miranda went out for lunch demanding her coat and bag from Emily like it had never been Andy's job to do it. Emily had of course acted as natural as possible and none would have guessed at the tension between the newly promoted second assistant and the newly demoted first assistant. But by two in the afternoon Andy had already decided that the last three days before Paris were going to be hell.

* * *

Paris was the most amazing place Andy had ever seen. She decided this within twenty minutes of been there. Just the drive from the airport to the hotel was amazing, and she had trouble taking in all the lights of the city. Andy found out however by lunch the next day that she probably wouldn't be seeing anything of Paris. Yes she would see gorgeous clothes, the inside of more than one luxurious hotel, and travel in cars worth more than she will ever make in a year. The show that morning had really impressed her, Nigel had been right it truly was art. So she would see beautiful things draped on beautiful people in beautiful places but she wouldn't see anything of the real Paris. She sighed and saw Miranda starring at her with a raised eyebrow. She had come here to work and there was no use in getting her hopes up.

The next day she spends most of her free time, which isn't much, looking at Miranda. She thinks she might have developed a crush on her boss which would be so very bad. Though of course its fashion week and Miranda is taking out all the stops to look her absolute best at every event, Andy thinks it probably doesn't take long given Miranda is endowed with natural beauty. But still she has to admit Miranda looks better than she has ever seen her. There is a certain 'glow' about her. So Andy isn't the only one looking at her, Andy is just another month to Miranda's ethereal flame. Yeah that was it. Even if she was the only one drinking as much of Miranda in as humanly possible with out her finding out about it, still didn't make it a crush because seriously Andy has never had a crush on a woman before. She likes men she has always liked men. And even if she did like women Miranda Priestly is nowhere near what would be 'her type'. Miranda is bossy, manipulative, cold hearted, demanding, lacks any interpersonal kills, and takes perfectionism to the extreme. In other words she is everything Andy can't stand in people and finds repelling in women because really women were supposed to be the enlighten gender and 'cold hearted asshole' fits a man much better. So it's definitely not a crush.

Andy chants this in her head as she walks behind Miranda and Nigel on the red carpet that night. It goes around and around in her head. She chants it louder when she realizes she is starring at Miranda's rather nice derrière. It's not a moment too soon because Miranda just stopped to talk to some reporter and had looked right at her. Andy is about to smile when she feels someone tap her on the shoulder.

Its Christian Thompson who decides to be his usual charming self for which Andy is thankful because at least she isn't thinking about what a nice view of Miranda sauntering down the red carpet she had from ten feet away just two minutes before. So she listens to Christian ask about the boyfriend and she awkwardly tells him that it hadn't worked out. Christian looks completely adorable as he fakes being crushed by the news and she about an inch from falling for his smooth conversation and rugged good looks. Christian ask her is she is free and she is about to tell him Miranda wouldn't need her but is interrupted by Nigel coming up just behind.

"You don't mind if I steal her away do you?" It's a rhetorical question cause Nigel doesn't give a damn what Christian minds because he is too straight and anyways Miranda wants the girl. He turns his head towards her ignoring Christian completely. "Miranda needs you." Miranda's name snaps her back to reality and Christian's spell is broken.

She watches Nigel walk away before turning towards Christian again. "I'm sorry I have to go." She starts moving towards Nigel and Miranda.

"Call me." Andy turns back to Christian and smiles at him before continuing up the red carpet. Any thought of Christian left her the minute she reached Miranda and she didn't think about him again.

* * *

Andy didn't remember about Christian until after lunch the next day when she had been given a huge shopping list by Miranda all of which had to be done today. It was one of those rare times she had to herself, so she was free to think about anything. Christian was the first thing that popped into her mind but it wasn't because she thought him important, his name and his last words from the night before flash in and then out of her mind in the span of a minute. Then she stared out the window as the famous landmarks of Paris passed by her window. For some reason Miranda popped into her mind as she passed the Eiffel Tower and stayed there until the car stopped in front of the chic boutique where her mind was once again taken over by her job.

When she arrived back at the hotel night had fallen over Paris and boy was it a beautiful night. She should be out seeing Paris instead of running around with boxes and shopping bags. Sighing a bit dramatically she resigned herself to her situation and head up to Miranda's room to deliver her cargo. Andy couldn't have been more surprise to find Miranda in a complete well 'mess' wasn't right because she didn't think Miranda knew how to be a mess but it was pretty damn close.

Miranda was all business at first asking for the seating chart and overall being her usual self. That was until Miranda told her that she wouldn't need to fetch Stephen. Andy has just stared at her she must have looked extremely confused because Miranda decided to explain.

"Were divorcing so as you can imagine I don't want him here to distract me or worst make a scene." Andy isn't sure what to say because she can't make up her mind if she is more surprised by the fact that Miranda is explaining one of her decisions or the revelation of her divorce. So she just sat there completely dumbfounded by Miranda.

"Another disappointment …I never realize a decision is disastrous until afterwards. It's my greatest flaw to be swept up by… oh I don't know anymore…" Andy wrinkles her nose because she can't honestly picture Miranda getting swept up in anything.

"And the girls… love Stephen. They'll never forgive me."

Andy's eyes grow wide at this. It hadn't crossed her mind until that moment that Miranda might have been the one to end the marriage. Andy wonders what Stephen could have done to make Miranda divorce him. She doesn't get much of chance to follow this train of thought.

"Anyways when we get back we'll need to talk to Leslie see what she can do to minimize the press."

Andy writes everything down and then a debate starts inside her. A minute later Andy decides to say something because really a divorce can't be easy even if Miranda was the one that made the decision. "Miranda if you want me to cancel your evening I can?" Andy is surprised when she sees Miranda actually thinking about it, she thought she would get an automatic no.

But there seems to be a long and heated debate going on inside Miranda because it takes a while until she reaches a decision. Andy can see the slight change in her eyes, they're shinning a bit know. Miranda is happy but Andy can't figure out why. "Call Le Coupe-Chou and book a table for two an hour from now."

Miranda seemed pleased by Andy's confusion which only helped to confuse her further. "But you have a table at Fouquet's."

"Cancel it Andrea, we're going to dinner at Le Coupe-Chou." Tone was the one Miranda used when she wouldn't repeat herself and if you didn't catch her instructions you were pretty much screwed. So Andy did what she did best she started writing her knew instructions down as soon as the word cancel had left Miranda's mouth. Le Coupe-Chou wasn't an easy place to get into without reservations made months in advance but Andy knew that all she would have to do was mention Miranda or _Runway _and she would have a table. That was the easy part the hard part would be to get the Miranda's dinner companions who had set the time and place of the meeting to move it to Le Coupe-Chou. Andy was half way through thinking of the most diplomatic way to go about this when the second part of Miranda's statement filtered through.

"We?"

Miranda simply nodded moved to place her glass on the coffee table then stood. "You can be ready in an hour can't you Andrea?"

Andy's shock must be written all over her face because Miranda is actually smiling, a genuine smile. "Umm…yeah…of course."

"Good I'll see you in an hour down in the lobby." Andy nods and gets up; she has no time to lose. "Oh and Andrea have the car ready." Andy nods again and walks out, her mind going a mile a minute. She needs to cancel one reservation, reschedule the meeting, and make another one and on top of that she had to find something nice to wear. She was going to dinner with Miranda for god sake she needs to look perfect.

* * *

Andy walks as fast as she can on four inch heels. She knew Miranda would be early, she was always early. So she had wanted to be out by the car when Miranda came down but damn trying to look perfect takes time. She shakes her head as she steps out onto the sidewalk. Miranda is already there waiting by the car. Andy doesn't know why she hasn't gotten in yet and expects to be chewed out for not being there before Miranda.

"Punctual" Andy is surprised because there isn't a trace of sarcasm in Miranda's voice.

"And you're early as usual." Miranda inclines her head a bit. Andy is glad she recognized the complement. Then Andy feels Miranda's eyes traveling her body from head to toes taking in the black fitted jacket and snug knee length pencil skirt. Andy might be imagining it but there seems to be a certain degree of appreciation in Miranda's eyes, which seems to be for more than just the outfit. It makes a tingle travel down Andy's spine. Ok so it was a crush. Ok possibly a lot more. The thought makes her giddy.

Giddiness leads to recklessness at an alarming pace. "Like what you see?" Her voice is teasing.

"Yes. Let's go." Andy hadn't actually expected Miranda to respond. It was a short affirmative and it felt so very sweet. Andy can't help the laughter that bubbles to the surface. She sees Miranda roll her eyes but the small smile on her lips only makes Andy laugh harder as she gets in the car.

Andy is amazed at how beautiful the Le Coupe-Chou is. There's a warmth to the place that you don't usually associate with a restaurant. The lighting is low and there is a fire at the far side of the room, their table is hidden away in the corner. Andy doesn't know enough French to figure out what would be good but Miranda tells her to 'trust' her so Andy watches mesmerize as Miranda orders god knows what in perfect French. The wine is the best Andy has ever had and she sips at it while Miranda explains her theory on disastrous decisions as if they have been doing this 'friendly talking' thing forever. Andy is only half listening to Miranda because the flame from the candle on their table is playing across Miranda's face, casting her in shadows then light then shadows, making her seem like a beautiful apparition. When the food comes it's amazing and Andy decides Le Coupe-Chou would be worth making reservations three months in advance.

"I'm so glad I trusted you to order. This is exquisite." Miranda is bestowing her with the widest warmest smile Andy has ever seen on the woman. Miranda might think getting swept up is bad but Andy can feel it happening and she relishes in it.

As the wine flows it gives Andy the courage to ask Miranda about her life. How she got into the fashion industry? Would she have like to do something else? Where was she born? Over dessert Miranda is one asking personal question. Did she have a boyfriend? No, what happened? Oh yes she had been there before. Had she been to Paris before? Andy told her she hadn't, and then the whole thing about her not seeing anything of Paris because of work slipped out. She was afraid Miranda would get annoyed about it thinking that she was complaining.

"So what part of the 'real Paris' do you want to see?"

Andy is relieved Miranda didn't take any offense. She thinks back to that afternoon and the answer is obvious. "I know is cliché put the Eifel Tower."

"So ask for the tab and let's go see it." Andy is stunned. She thought her night couldn't get any better than an enchanting dinner with a thoroughly charming Miranda.

"Really?" Miranda nods and Andy starts looking around for their waitress.

So they had gotten in the car and were dropped off in front of Eifel Tower. Andy couldn't help but notice their driver looked about ready to drop dead, she felt sorry for him but well she was having too good a time to care too much. They walked in amicable silence from the street to the get a closer view. Andy couldn't help but get the creeps when she realized they had ended up in the exact place of the famous Hitler photo. She closed her eyes tightly and tries to dispel the image from her mind. Where the hell had that come from?

When she opened them again she noticed Miranda was looking at her with great interest. It was one of piercing looks that usually left people speechless. But it was making Andy want to talk to diffuse the tension in the air. She needed to talk to hide the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. It had been so easy at the restaurant and she didn't want it to become awkward. So she turned towards the reason they were out in the cold February night. The Eifel Tower was really breathtaking as it twinkled in the dark night sky and beacon for the world. The embodiment of the city of light was a tower of light; it was well just awe inspiring. "It's just…beautiful…beautiful"

"Beautiful" She hears Miranda echo. Andy looks back to find Miranda isn't looking at the Eifel Tower at all but at her. Suddenly her mouth is dry and the cold air has become painful to breath. And then she is within a hair of Miranda. Just who closed the space between them Andy doesn't know or care because Miranda's lips were on hers and the world just stood still.

After what seems like an eternity but was probably less than a minute Miranda pulls away. Andy can only stare at her looking into her eyes for something, some explanation some reassurance. She feels like all the oxygen has left her lungs until she sees a small smile appear on Miranda's lips and she lets herself smile too.

"Miranda am I one those disastrous decisions?" Miranda pulls her into her body, just when did she get her arm around Andy's shoulder?

"Yes." Then she is being kissed again and god Miranda is the great kisser.

* * *

Andy wakes with a start. The chandelier hanging above the bed was on and the glaring light hurt she eyes. When she decided to opened them again she did so slowly taking in the unfamiliar bedroom. Where in the world was she? And just what had she done? Wait forget the last question, her state of undress was answer enough. Andy gather the sheets around her body trying for some decency and turns around slowly.

And there is Miranda starring back at her in the same obvious state of undress. Miranda is smiling at her, the wide warm smile that made her seem a completely different person. Oh yes now Andy remember just what had transpired the night before while she had been drunk on great wine, Paris, and Miranda. Mainly she had been drunk on Miranda.

"Oh god." It's a half laugh of surprise and half a prayer of thanks.

"Well good morning to you too." It is said with complete seriousness which sends Andy into a horrible fit of girlish giggles. How Miranda could seriously expect to be taken seriously in their current situation was beyond Andy but by the look on her face she did.

"Is something funny Andrea?" Andy hides her faces in her hands while taking a few calming breathes.

"Us." Andy says tentively and is surprised with the quickness with which she finds herself pressed into Miranda's body. Just like last night.

Her breasts are pressed against Miranda's and the contact is heavenly. Miranda is exploring her mouth thoroughly while her hands lays idle low on her back right where it meets her size four ass. Miranda isn't even moving that hand but just knowing its Miranda's hand and that its there is making Andy's insides melt. She arches into Miranda bringing their bodies closer still. There bellies are flushed against each other now. Miranda leaves her mouth and hovers above her before taking a taunt nipple into her mouth and _god_ is the only word runny through her mind. Just what she was asking from god Andy wasn't sure. God make this last forever. God please I want more. God don't let me die from pleasure.

"Oh god…Miranda" Miranda chooses that moment to bit the nipples in question gently. It too much and not enough and Andy thinks she might come just from this.

"Miranda" Came the male voice from the other room. There was only one man with the key to Miranda's room.

Miranda froze then looked straight at her with the most heart breaking look. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Andy nods. "It's ok go."

"I'll be right back." Miranda says before leaning to kiss her.

"Go." There is one more kiss then Miranda gets out of bed giving Andy the most amazing view as she walks to pick up her gray bathrobe she had been wearing the night before.

Andy can't help to think about the fact Miranda had look so worried about being interrupted. Had it happen with one of her ex-husbands? Had they taken it badly? Horribly? Andy decided it was very likely they didn't react well to being interrupted all the time, especially at the most intimate moments. Did Miranda really think she wouldn't understand? Well she would just have to make sure to clear it up.

Leaning back on the pillows Andy decided Miranda deserved all the admiration and worshipping she received. The woman really did give everything she had to the job. Andy realized that Miranda's work day had no beginning or end because most of the time she was awake she was thinking about _Runway. _

Five minutes later Miranda walked back into the room with a horrid look on her face. Whatever Nigel had told her, had put her in a foul mood. Andy sighed, so much for morning sex. It came as a surprise when Miranda stripped of the bathrobe and got back into bed. "Where were we?" There a predatory gleam in her eyes.

* * *

The morning fun had dragged on for a while resulting in Miranda being late for her meeting with Irv but Andy didn't really care. After all Miranda couldn't possibly get upset that Andy hadn't reminded her of the appointment. It was Miranda's fault that Andy had been otherwise occupied until nine. Andy had stayed in bed for another fifteen minutes after Miranda had left looking a model of perfection when not twenty minutes before she had been a mess of flushed cheeks, sweaty skin, and bed hair. Andy stretched in bed, oh yes this was more than a crush. Miranda Priestly demanded more of everyone and Andy was sure she would demand a lot in a relationship as well. Though nothing had been defined Andy was all but certain that this wasn't an affair that they were in a relationship.

The rest of the morning was spent going over the details for the James Holt luncheon. Andy was more than motivated that morning. She wanted everything to be perfect for Miranda and not just because it was her job. She went back to the hotel an hour before the luncheon to get ready. She picked a dark green dress that did wonders for her bust and was sure to make even the stoic Miranda do a double take.

Miranda got there ten minutes after everyone else and Andy had been dutifully waiting for her in the hall outside the ball room. They hadn't seen each other since that morning and Andy felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched Miranda's approach. She stopped right in front of Andy and gave her a once over that lingered on her breasts. Andy could barely breathe at the hidden desire in Miranda's eyes. God this would be a long day. They walked towards the double door where Miranda took off her coat and gloves and gave them to Andy letting their hands touch for second before entering the ball room on her usually cloud of glory.

Everything went as planned. At least the parts Andy had planned. Then Miranda had gotten up there and crushed Nigel's hopes to move out of her shadow. Andy didn't know what to say to Nigel. She didn't know what had actually happened. Why was Miranda announcing it instead James Holt? What the hell was going on? Andy didn't know what to think but Nigel said Miranda would reward him, that he had hope. He had faith in Miranda, even after what just happened. Andy guessed he had to have a reason he had to know something she didn't.

It left her shaken. Andy couldn't equate this Miranda with the one from last night and this morning. Just who had she fallen for? Just what did it say about her?

As the car made its way around Paris to next event Andy didn't know what to say to Miranda. Her thoughts were going in a million directions at once. Her crowded mind went blank when Miranda tells her she had done the same thing to Emily.

"What?"

"You chose to get ahead."

Yes that was true. But it had been because Miranda had threatened her job, not only her current one but also her future prospects. And Emily was still employed by _Runway_ even if she had been demoted. "But your job wasn't on the line Miranda."

Miranda's whole face tightened. "Yes it was."

"What?!" Ok now she was confused. She was supposed to know just about everything going with Miranda's professional life so what the hell?

"Irv thought Jacqueline Follet would be a good replacement. But I made him reconsider. My list is very long…Anyways it doesn't matter it's over now."

The car stopped and Miranda put on a fake smile and got out. Andy got out but didn't follow Miranda. She just stood on the curb of a Parisian street thinking. Yes the whole thing was unpleasant but if Miranda's job had been in jeopardy. If it had been coup and Miranda's hand had been force. Andy got her feet moving when she saw Miranda turn around looking for her. As soon as Andy reached Miranda she knew it hadn't been premeditated at least not the part about Nigel. Andy was sure Nigel had been Miranda's Emily, a by stander she hadn't meant to hurt. It wasn't right but Andy understood because she had done the same thing and would probably do it again if forced.

After the finally event that evening Andy wordlessly follow Miranda back to her room. The day had in fact been long and hard as she had predicted. But it was also emotionally draining. Andy understood Miranda's logic but she was still shaky and unsure of everything. Worst still Andy was sure that it was written all over her face. She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited as Miranda changed in the bathroom.

"You're disappointed in me."

Andy had let her mind wonder but the sad undertones to Miranda's usually sharp voice brought her back to earth. "No."

Miranda didn't say anything as she sat on the bed next to her but she didn't look convinced. Andy's answer had lacked conviction. "You think I'm a bad person."

Andy's head whipped around. "No" Her voice was absolutely controlled. It was easy to sound convincing this time because Andy believed what she was saying. "No, Miranda is just… well poor Nigel. I understand what you did Miranda. I still feel sorry for him though."

Miranda took hold of Andy's hand. "Thank you." She said before leaning to kiss Andy.

* * *

In the end Paris had been an extremely hectic week. Seven long days of following Miranda around and two beautiful nights spent in Miranda's arms. Now back in the office Andy was trying to coordinated a million meetings Miranda wanted to schedule with a hundred different people. The issue right after fall fashion week in Paris was one of the most important issues of the year only New York fashion week was as important. Everything had to be perfect and Miranda being a perfectionist wanted to go over every little detail. On top of that there was the whole divorce to deal with.

Andy had accidentally spotted Miranda's name on page six of the _New York Times_. The article was horrible. Andy didn't think it would leak out so quickly after all they had only been back three days. As Andy read on she realized it wasn't a leak at all Stephen had talked to the _T__imes_. Andy sort off understood that being a politician it was better to air out your dirty laundry before someone did it for you but damn he could at least given Miranda the heads up. Andy was pretty sure he hadn't because Miranda hadn't scheduled a meeting with Leslie yet. Andy realized she would have the unpleasant job of letting Miranda know about it.

On the way to Elias-Clarke she decided it wasn't such an unpleasant job it would give her an excuse to walk right into Miranda's office and talk to her, really talk. Apart from a hap-hazarded good bye, when the car had dropped her off in front her apartment complete with interlaced fingers and a meaningful look, there hadn't been any alluding that there was something going on between them. And well Andy was dying for any sign that they would be able to see each other again soon. Andy was leaving it up to Miranda to decide everything when it came to them. After all if they did decided to do this, to have a relationship, Miranda was the one with the most to lose from being founded out.

"We have a problem." Andy put the paper down on Miranda's desk. Miranda looked up with a raised eyebrow and pointed look.

"Read." Miranda pursed her lips but looked down at the paper anyway. She read half way through the article before looking up at Andy again. By the surprised look Andy guessed she had been right, Stephen hadn't given her a heads up. "Do you want me to call Leslie?"

Miranda didn't answer. Instead she stood up and made her way to the farthest window. Andy followed her. They were far away enough from the door to not be clearly visible from the outer office. Andy took hold of Miranda's hand. "It'll be alright Miranda." Miranda turned towards her and gave her a small nod. Andy wanted to kill Stephen when she saw the slightly brow-beaten look on Miranda's face. Her response was almost automatic. Andy leaned in and kissed Miranda, mindful that they were in the office Andy made it a short one.

When she pulled back the look was gone from Miranda's face and she once again looked bigger than life. "I'll set up the meeting." They shared a smile then Andy left to deal with the schedule.

* * *

That week had been exhausting. Andy and Emily had been dealing with a sever surge of phone calls from all sorts of publications trying to get a comment. On top of that they had been trying to deal with one Miranda crisis after another. Miranda had been on edge ever since she had gotten back from her meeting with Leslie. Just what Leslie could have said to put Miranda on edge Andy didn't know but it was making life at the office hell. Finally when Friday afternoon came along both Andy and Emily were glad for the weekend. Emily was just happy to get away from Miranda. Andy on the other hand wanted to get Miranda away from the stressful environment and figure out what happened. But it didn't look like that was going to happen.

Andy stayed on high alert all afternoon trying to catch any sign from Miranda that she wanted to see her that weekend. But as the afternoon wore on the chances of that happening became less likely. When Miranda left at six without even a glance her way Andy finally gave up. She wouldn't get to see Miranda.

The memory of Miranda walking out of office that afternoon kept playing her mind. As she walked home from the subway it became mixed with memories of Paris. The effect wasn't pleasant. By the time Andy reached her door she was thoroughly depressed.

When she crawled into bed Andy tried not to think about Miranda but well she was hopeless. She had known that being with Miranda wouldn't be a piece of cake. She had known it would take a lot of juggling, after all Miranda was a busy woman with two children. But she had thought that there would be some semblance to a relationship. Having long conservations on the phone, going to dinner, seeing each other, etc. but Andy wasn't getting anything. She swallowed the lump in her throat she would not give in to her need to cry. She wouldn't give up so easily. She couldn't, Miranda was worth it she knew it.

Just as Andy was about to go to sleep there was a knock on her door. She didn't have a clue who it could be but she got up anyways. When she opened the door Andy's joy at seeing Miranda disappeared as she saw the sad look on her face and the slight red tinge to Miranda's eyes.

Miranda entered the apartment walking directly to the sofa and seating down. Andy could only follow mystified at what could be wrong with her. She sat on the arm of the sofa and took Miranda's hand.

"What happened?"

Miranda brought their joint hands to her lips pressing them to the back of Andy's hand. "I'm tired."

"Come then." Andy got up and couldn't help but notice that Miranda wasn't putting up any resistance at being drag through her apartment to her bedroom. It worried her.

Andy pushed Miranda until she sat on the bed and without much thought started to undress her. Once her task was done Andy pushed Miranda against the pillows and covered her with the sheets. She walked over to the other side and got in. Miranda immediately moved close enough to rest her head on Andy's shoulder. "Tell me what happened?"

Andy felt Miranda shake her head and then felt something wet through her shirt. She pulled back to see Miranda's tear stained face. "Miranda?"

"I had a talk with the girls." Andy sighed she had no clue what Miranda told the girls but it obviously hadn't gone well.

"What did you tell them?"

"I tried to explain to them why I was divorcing Stephen but well they…didn't understand." Andy shook her head she knew Miranda hated to disappoint the twins.

She pulled Miranda close to her body again. "Sleep" She said before pressing her lips on Miranda's forehead. As she starred at the ceiling once more Andy could only think that this was worth it, Miranda was worth anything and everything.

* * *

Andy sat in front of her TV watching whatever was on while eating takeout. Today had been hectic the new De la Renta shoot was going badly and Miranda was in a mood from hell. Andy sighed into her soda. Was it too much to ask for one shoot that didn't turn Miranda into a bloodsucking bitch? Of course it was because that would imply that people actually do their jobs right. Really why couldn't people just do what the woman wanted before she knew she wanted it? In Miranda's world doing anything after she knew she wanted it was already too late. Why couldn't they figure it out? Andy had been at _Runway_ the least amount of time and she_ knew_, so why couldn't they?

Well of course it might have something to do with the nice inside view of Miranda that only Andy got. She smiled at herself. Yesterday had been a relatively slow day, or as slow as days got at _Runway_, so Miranda had decided to indulge in one of what she claimed as her favorite fantasy. A quickie in the car. So right after lunch Miranda had told her to call for the car and follow her, so Andy did. Miranda didn't pussyfoot around. What Miranda wanted Miranda went after and got. So no sooner had Andy closed the door when Miranda moved to straddle her. Miranda kissed her until she couldn't care less that Roy was getting an eyeful. It only progressed from there. It got extremely hot and heavy until they finally understood that the back seat of a car no matter how big just wasn't comfortable. They ended up extremely frustrated which resulted in crankiness. Worst still they hadn't been able to see each other because Miranda had a parent-teacher meeting at the girls' school.

They realize they just weren't good at quickies. They need the sort of time you only got from spending the whole night together and the sort of space you only got in a bed. So Andy couldn't see any more quickies in the foreseeable future.

Andy had known the minute Miranda walked into the office that morning that she was completely off limits. No one was to talk to her, if they wanted to keep breathing, much less touch her.

Andy's cell phone went off. It was Miranda's ringtone. Andy put her plate down and got up as fast as she could which resulted in her bumping into the corner of the dining table. "Shit." She continued to her bedroom at a slightly painful trot. The phone had already ringed twice one more and Miranda would hang up. She flung herself at the bed in order to shorten to distance to her phone which was on the night stand.

"Miranda."

"About time." Miranda's voice sound deeper than usual, huskier.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Yeah I was in the other room."

"Andrea…"Oh god the woman could make Andy wet just by saying her name. "I need you. Here. Now."

Andy swallowed. "Give me fifteen minutes." Andy didn't get a reply but then she wasn't expecting one.

Andy threw off her pajamas and put on the first decent thing she found. It wasn't the first time she had gotten that sort of call. In the last seven months Andy had found out a lot of things about Miranda Priestly including that she was just as demanding in her personal life as she was at work. And that Miranda always left her professional frustrations at the door. She might always be ready to jump into work mood at a moments notice but that didn't mean_ Runway_ was her whole life. So she supposed it shouldn't have surprised her that despite the stressful day and horrible behavior Miranda would call her the first free moment she had to resolved their 'quickie problem'.

Fifteen minutes later Andy let herself into Miranda's townhouse and headed up the stairs. Once on the third floor she went straight for Miranda's bedroom. She stopped just inside the room and took in Miranda in a pair of comfortable silk pajamas going through the book.

"Still working?"

Miranda looked up and stared at Andy. "I had to pass those fifteen minutes somehow."

Andy smiled as she made her way to the bed took off her shoes then slipped under the covers. Miranda tossed the book on the nightstand before turning back to Andy. They relaxed against the pillows and enjoyed their favorite hobby looking and touching each other. Andy could see Miranda relax as she slowly trailed her fingers up and down her arm. This was why they needed time, they like to indulge. They like to indulge all five senses. They loved to touch skin, to see it flush, to taste skin, to hear the other sigh and moan, to smell the arousal of the other. For them it was so much more than sex, so much more than reaching an orgasm. It was about making love with their fingers, lips, and eyes. It was about loving each other.

Andy let her hand run up Miranda's arm to her shoulder then dip down to the first button of Miranda's pajamas. She opened it and let her fingers graze the top of Miranda's breast causing Miranda to close her eyes. Andy felt something pull at her and stop the movement of her fingers. When Miranda opened her eyes again Andy fell into them. Oh God. "I love you."

There was shock on Miranda's face. Pure shock. Seven months into their relationship they had yet to talk about it. And up to that point none had mentioned the word love, at least to in the 'being in love' sense.

Shit. Miranda had not moved, hadn't blinked, had barely breathed for a full minute. Shit. "I'm…sorry…Miranda…"

Miranda kissed her hard. "Don't apologize." She kissed her again. "Don't ever apologize for saying those words."

"Miranda?"

Miranda held Andy's gaze. "I'm glad you said them." She laughed a soft sort of nervous laugh.

"I love you." Andy repeated. Miranda shook her head and kissed her yet again.

* * *

Andy raced through the streets of New York at top speed. She was surprised at how good she had become at running in stilettos. Well she supposed that working at Runway for almost a year would do that to you. It was really her fault. Miranda had told her to get the Hermes scarves yesterday. But she had been otherwise occupied at Miranda's house as it happened and hadn't been able to get them. God she was so late. Miranda had allowed her to go into work at eleven so she could pick up her parents from the airport and take them back to her apartment where they would stay in her office/den/spare bedroom for the next week.

Her parents being in town was the whole reason why Andy had decided to leave the scarves for later. She never got to see them and they were in town so she should and would hang out with them. After all she had invited them. So she would show them the sites and the swanky new restaurants she had discovered while out with Miranda. Not that they had a clue about Miranda. In fact they didn't even know she was seeing anyone. It was better that way her relationship with Miranda was something only they understood. To everyone else it was extremely complex and as Lily put 'mindboggling'. So she wouldn't be able to see Miranda much, if at all, during the next week. This was why she had gone straight to her house last night after work instead of going to Hermes. She was such an idiot why hadn't she done this before going to Miranda's house.

Miranda was going to be livid or at least she would have to act like. It was weird enough that she had given permission for Andy to go in later than everyone but if she was late and Miranda didn't bite her head off people would think that a body snatcher had taken over Miranda's body. Yeah it would that weird. So Andy was more than aware she was going to get it probably as soon as she walked through the doors first by Emily, who still loved to make snide remarks about her even if though they were on 'friendly' terms, and then by Miranda. And that was if there was no one else in the office which she doubted. New York Fashion Week was starting in less than two hour with a major luncheon to kick off the showings of the Spring 2008 collections and there was no way in hell all of _Runway_ wasn't at red alert. So Nigel would probably join in the fun and make the rest of her morning a living hell.

Andy waited at a corner for the traffic signal of the little white man which signaled she could make her way across the street. The minute it appeared Andy stepped onto the asphalt she hadn't taken more than five steps when her phone went off. She searched her bag for it finally grasping it brought it to her ear.

"Hello"

"Where are you?! Miranda is going out of her mind. You are supposed to go to the luncheon with her. Remember!"

"I know Em but I forgot to get the scarves for Hermes yesterday…Oh never mind I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Hurry!"

"Ok, ok" She said to the dial tone. The bags where slipping from her finer tips. Andy looked down for a minute and the next thing she felt was a sharp stabbing pain. Her vision was filled with flying Hermes bags and scarves before everything went black.

* * *

Miranda stalked out of her office twenty minutes later. She had still had to change for the luncheon but she was too preoccupied with why Andy could possibly be taking so long. "Where is she?"

"I umm…"

Miranda glared at Emily. "You did call her. Where was she?"

Emily shrunk under the intensity of Miranda's eyes. "She said she was on her way."

"I'm going to change and when I come back I want to know where she is to within a foot of where she is standing."

Emily nodded as Miranda left. How the hell was she supposed to do that? Seriously if Miranda need to know where Andy was with such accuracy she should put a computer chip on her. Emily groaned and picked up the phone. Why she was getting yelled at when Andy was the one that was late was beyond her.

The phone ringed once then twice then again. Nothing. Why the hell wasn't she picking up?! "Fuck" Emily was going to have a brake down, which would result in her skin breaking out, and Miranda had a wanted her to attend the show tonight. It just wasn't fair.

Miranda walked back in wearing a gorgeous black cocktail dress. "Well?"

"Um she isn't answering her phone."

Miranda wanted to kill her. Was the girl that stupid that she couldn't even find Andy!!!! And just where the hell was her girlfriend? "I'm going to speak to Nigel. Find her." Her tone was perfectly civil but the _or else _was also perfectly clear.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Emily tried Andy's cell phone again and again she got nothing. Emily dropped her head on the desk, dreading the moment Miranda came back into the office. She would have nothing to tell her. Just then the phone went off.

"Miranda Priestley's office."

"Yes she works here. What happened to her? A car? Yes well like I said she works her but…" Shouldn't they be calling her parents of something?

"What?! No that's impossible…" What the hell did they mean Miranda was listed as next of kin. "Yes alright I'll give her the message."

Emily hung up. She was totally stunned. What the hell was going? Oh god was there something going on between Miranda and Andy? Emily didn't get to think about it more as Miranda walked in with Nigel in tow. Miranda didn't say anything she simply stopped in front of Emily's desk.

"I found her. Miranda she is at St. Vincent's Hospital."

Miranda facial muscles tighten considerably. "What?"

"Um they called for you as next of kin…" Emily threw it out there but there was no reaction from Miranda. "She was hit by a car."

Miranda felt the blood drain from her face. Andy. She saw Emily and Nigel exchange looks but she just didn't give a damn. She needed to see Andy. "Call the car. Then call Andrea's apartment and inform her parents."

"What about the luncheon? You're the guest of honor."

Miranda glared at Emily. What the girl really that dim witted? She didn't care if the Elias-Clarke went up in flames at the moment she needed to see Andy. "Why haven't you called the car?" She saw with a bit of satisfaction as Emily blanched at her tone and picked up the phone.

"Nigel, make sure there is a speaker for the luncheon." Well she was Miranda Priestly after all and being irresponsible just wasn't in her character.

"Roy will be in front in two minutes." Emily announced then scrambled to get Miranda's bag and coat.

"Emily, phone her parents." Emily nodded the watch Miranda blaze through the corridor scattering staff as she went.

* * *

Andy picked at the hospital food in front of her. This was definitely not her day. She was supposed to be eating a gourmet meal while rubbing shoulders with the most famous names of American fashion and entertainment. Instead she was lying in a hospital bed with a brand new cast on her left leg. According to the doctors she had broken a couple of bones in her foot. But apart from a few bumps and bruises she should be released by the end of the day. Andy ignored the main plate and went for the chocolate pudding instead.

She had just taken her first spoonful of pudding when the door to her room flew open and in walked Miranda. She cheeks were slightly flushed, obviously from walking at top speed. She rounded the bed and starred at Andy doing a visual check. "What happened?" Her voice was thick with worry.

"I looked away while cross a New York street. Dumb of me I know." Andy said lightly and smiled at Miranda. She didn't get a smile back. "I got hit by a cab but apart from a few broken bones in my left foot I'm fine."

"Are sure? The doctors have checked everything?"

Andy smiled. Miranda could be so incredibly adorable at times. "Yes they check me over thoroughly."

Miranda sighed and sat on the edge on the bed and took hold of Andy's hand. "Never scare like that again."

"I'll try not to. Shouldn't you be at the luncheon?"

Miranda couldn't help rolling her eyes. Honestly. "Yes. But you're in the hospital so here I am."

Andy gave her a goofy grin. "I feel so special." She said teasingly.

"You are." Miranda on the other hand was completely serious. Andy barely had time to take in a deep breathe before Miranda leaned in to kiss her.

"What in god's name?"

Miranda immediately pulled back. They both looked at the door where Andy's parents stood apparently rooted to the floor.

"Mom?! Dad?!"

"I see Emily finally did something right." Miranda said softly.

Andy gave her a questioning look. Miranda sighed. "I told her to call your parents and let them know what happen."

"That girl was your assistant?"Andy's mom asked. Miranda simply nodded. "And you are?"

Andy snapped back into action. "Mom, dad this is Miranda Priestly. Miranda my parents."

"Pleasure." Miranda said and sounded like she actually meant it.

"Miranda Priestly? As in your boss?" Andy swallowed and nodded. Last time her dad had been in town he had gotten a rather ugly picture of Miranda. Picture which Andy was pretty sure hadn't improved in the months since.

Miranda looked at Andy but Andy shied away. Well she supposed she would have to do it herself. "And her girlfriend as it happens."

Andy's eyes went wide. She looked at Miranda who had the audacity to look perfectly compose then at her parents. Her mom looked like someone had dropped a bucket of ice water on her and her dad didn't look much better.

* * *

Half an hour later Andy sat in the room with her parents. They had refused to move from just inside the door while Miranda was there. It had finally gotten even under Miranda's rhinoceros thick skin. Miranda had excused herself about ten minutes ago saying something about calling Nigel to check up on things. Since then Andy's parents had visible relaxed though they were still questioning her to within an inch of her sanity.

When Miranda walked back in the room Andy was absolutely ecstatic to see her. "What did Nigel say?"

Miranda made a dismissive gesture with her hands. "Fine, everything is fine. The first show should start in an half an hour."

"So you should go if you want to get there in time."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

They shared a smile before Miranda turn towards Andy's parents. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"Um, no we haven't." Andy's dad said with a tone of disbelief that Miranda could actually be civil.

"Neither have I. I'm going to have my assistant bring something over for me. Would you like something?" Miranda felt satisfaction cruise through her at the stunned looks on Andy's parents. She didn't like the same look on Andy's face however; if there was anyone that knew she could be diplomatic it was Andy.

* * *

Emily got there with lunch half an hour later. Shock was written all over her face at the scene. Andy lying on a hospital bed, Miranda perched on the edge of it exchanging niceties with Andy's parents. If it hadn't been for the mild glare Miranda gave her she would have sworn she was in the twilight zone.

Andy had to suppress a laugh at the hurried exit Emily made. Yeah this was pretty uncomfortable. "Sweetie what time are they releasing you?"

Andy looked over at her mom. "Well they said four."

She said to her mom and Miranda nodded. Weird. "I'll call Roy to have the car ready to take you home." Miranda said already searching for her phone.

Andy nodded. "Oh there is no need Miranda. We can take Andy back to the apartment in a cab."

Miranda stopped mid-movement. "Actually I meant my house."

Oh no here they went again. Andy saw Miranda stare at her mom and her mom held her gaze without even blinking. "Andy is going to need looking after for a couple of days and you're obviously a very busy woman." Oh sly mom, Andy thought.

"I'm not that busy and anyways its Friday I can take care of her just find." They glared at each other then looked at Andy.

"Um mom if you don't mind I think I'll stay at Miranda's house." Andy saw her mom take a deep breath then nodded. She knew her mom would rather die than lose her composure.

"Of course not sweetie I just want you to be looked after."

"I will be." Andy jumped just incase Miranda decided to stop being civil.

"Well then I guess we should go." She gave Andy a kiss. "Well see you tomorrow." Andy's parents walked to the door where her mom stopped.

"Oh but we don't know the address." Miranda quickly got up and wrote something down on the piece of paper.

"That's the address and that's Roy phone number. You can give him a call and he'll drive you over." Andy was shocked to see her mom and Miranda exchange air kisses as they said goodbye. Weird.

* * *

Roy dropped them off at the town house around five in the afternoon. They made their way up the stairs to Miranda's bedroom, Miranda's hand wrapped around Andy's waist to support most of her weight. It was an extremely slow process and it was the first time Miranda regretted living in three story house.

"God I should have put in an elevator." Miranda moaned softly as they reached the last step.

"Oh come on Miranda I'm not that heavy." Miranda grunted as she opened the door to her bedroom. "Seriously you've never complain before. Actually if remember correctly you like being on the bottom, you like holding my weight."

Miranda tried to repress a smile but wasn't entirely successful. "Really I don't recall that."

"Oh really?" Andy teased as she leaned against the wall while Miranda pulled back the bed sheets.

"Honestly Andrea I have no idea what you're talking about." This time Miranda was able to control every one of her facial muscles.

"Well I guess I'll just have to remind you wouldn't I?" Miranda totally ignored Andy's teasing tone and wiggling eyebrows as she helped her get comfortable.

"So do you need anything?" Andy laughed hard. Miranda being servile was a sight to behold oh she bet Emily would kill to see this.

"Something funny?" Miranda's lips pursed, she hated being made fun of. Andy knew but she couldn't help herself.

"Nope I'm fine. Anyways Miranda I don't need you to wait on me."

Miranda looked at her hands displaying timidity which looked so out of place on her. "Yes well your mother said you need to be looked after..."

Andy covered Miranda's hands with her own. "If I wanted to be smothered I would have gone home with her."

Miranda gave her a warm smile and leaned in to kiss her. Just then the door opened and in walked the twins.

"You're home."

Andy pulled back and scooted to let Miranda seat on the edge more comfortably. "Evening girls."

Caroline and Cassidy walked towards Miranda each taking turns to give Miranda a kiss on the cheek receiving a hug in return.

"What happened to you?" Caroline asked looking at Andy. They had gotten used to seeing Andy since their mom had taken them all out to dinner to tell the girls of 'them' four months ago. It has totally bugged the hell out of them at first. Cassidy hadn't been able to figure it out but Caroline knew she had to be the reason their mom had divorced Stephen. She had to be it. That first dinner had been an extremely quiet affair. But as weeks passed into months and they saw more and more of Andy they had gotten used to her. And though Caroline wouldn't tell her, like Cassidy had done, she liked Andy.

"Oh I fell down." She said and laughed at the unbelieving expressions on the girls faces.

"No you didn't."

"No she didn't." Miranda jumped in.

Andy relented, Miranda was no fun sometimes. "No I didn't. I got hit by a cab, broke a few bones."

"Do you have a cast?"Andy nodded. "Can we sing it?" The girls looked enthusiastically at her and Andy smiled back.

"Absolutely not." All of their smiles fell.

Knowing Miranda was right Andy relented. "No girls I have to work on Monday and well I think your mother would faint if I walked in with a singed cast." Andy brought her hand to her forehead dramatically and 'fainted', falling back against the pillows.

She heard the girls laugh loud then stopped abruptly. Andy opened her eyes again to Miranda was looking at them sternly. She brought her hand to play Miranda's hair. "So how does ice cream Sundays sound for dinner?"

The twins smiled widely at her and all but jumped in the air. "Oh really, you three are…" Miranda muttered something while rolling her eyes.

"You know you love us." Andy said laughing at the indignant look Miranda had on.

* * *

Nine weeks later Andy was in the waiting room at St. Vincent's. Today they would finally take her cast off. Thank God. It had been hell to live with. Getting around _Runway_ was hard enough she wasn't even going to think about how hard it was to get around New York.

It the end she hadn't been able to take her parents too any of the places she had wanted to take them while they were in town. But at least she and Miranda had taken them the Donna Karen show and to a chic new restaurant their last night in town. Andy had been extremely impressed, and thankful, at Miranda's superb behavior. The restaurant hadn't had the wine Miranda wanted and she didn't make any fuss about it she just smiled at the waiter and said their best bottle would be fine. Her parents left with a very good impression of Miranda. So despite getting hit by a cab it had been a great week.

An hour later Andy walked into the office. Andy had gone to the hospital in what was supposed to be her lunch brake. So it was no wonder when half way through the day her stomach started grumbling. Emily gave her disgusted looks from across the room. The day dragged on for ever. Finally she got up to go home and saw Emily muttering under her breath unhappily.

"Hey Em, I thought you had a dinner tonight?"

Emily huffed loudly. "Yes well…"

Andy noticed the indignant look on Emily's face. "Em, go home I'll wait for the book."

"But…" Emily actually looked perplexed.

"Go Em. You should take me up on this now I wouldn't offer twice."

Emily's face changed from perplexed to hopeful. "Thanks Andrea."

"Go." Emily got her coat and bag then ran for the door giving Andy a small smile on her way out.

The book thank god was ready by half past nine. Andy was extremely thankful any longer and she would have fainted from hunger. It took Roy no time to drive through town to Miranda house. Andy walked in put the dry-cleaning away and walked to the back of the house.

"Miranda?" She walked past the living room towards the study. "Miranda?"

"You're late." Miranda said not looking up from her computer.

"Yeah well I was waiting for the book." Andy said then walked towards her to place the book down on the desk.

Miranda looked at the book then up at Andy. "Why?"

Andy got a little nervous. "Well Emily had a dinner and I offered to stay…" She stopped at the slightly annoyed look on Miranda's face.

Andy walked behind Miranda and wrapped her arms around her dropping several kisses on Miranda's neck until she felt her relax. "I'm starving." She heard Miranda giggle. Miranda pushed Andy's arms off of her and swung the chair around then pulled her back in. Andy straddled her thighs.

"So what should we order?"

"Later." Andy whispered against Miranda's lips before kissing her.

* * *

"Andrea"

Emily and Andy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. It had been an incredibly busy day Miranda had been going nuts on them. She had sent Emily running around town on three errands, two of which were impossible, already and it wasn't even lunch yet. Andy got up reluctantly and made her way into Miranda's office.

"Close the doors." Andy stopped almost in front of her desk and back tracked to close the doors. She walked back to Miranda.

"Sit." Once Andy sat Miranda looked at her with a serious look. "I'm short one associate editor and I'm offering it to you."

Andy sat back dumbfounded. Writing. God she hadn't written anything in forever. "Miranda, are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said anything otherwise."

Andy took a deep breathe. "I love to."

"Good. You start tomorrow."

Andy's eyes went wide. "Tomorrow?"

"Is there a problem?"

Andy shook her head. "No, no. It's just so soon and Emily will have no one to help."

"Emily will be fine." Miranda gave her a warm smile the type she only used with her and the twins. Andy relaxed a bit. "Don't worry so much. Now send Emily in."

Andy nodded and headed out. "She wants to see you." Emily looked scared for a moment before composing herself. "Don't worry its good news." Andy told her because she knew Emily was about to be promoted to first assistant.

* * *

Four months later Andy grabbed Miranda's hand as the car made its way through Paris. Emily should have been in the car but Miranda had told her to ride with Nigel so Andy could accompany her. Emily had looked relieved. Miranda and Nigel were supposed to take care of the clothes while she was there to cover the designers. A series of articles on the designers' vision was to run in next issue and Andy was in charge of it. It was the first big article she was going to do for _Runway _and she was a bit nervous. Miranda had simply told her she was being silly that it would be great.

The car stopped in front of the hotel. Thank god they were done for the day. Andy followed Miranda to the elevators where Emily caught up with them and stopped abruptly looking at them as the doors closed. Andy tried not to smile. Miranda still didn't allow anyone in an elevator with her that wasn't her or on very rare occasions Nigel.

She had settled on bed on turned on the TV knowing Emily would come by to ask if there was anything else Miranda need. Not five minutes later there was a knock on the door, Emily had a key but had be warn not to use it if she knew Miranda was in the room. She saw Miranda put down her glass and walk to the other room closing the door behind her. They couldn't share a room of course, not officially at least, but Andy had spent most every night with Miranda. After sleeping together basically every night it was too hard for them to stay away from each other.

"You need to get ready."

Andy looked at Miranda confused. "What for?"

Miranda started shedding her clothes. "We have dinner reservations in one hour."

"What?! Miranda why didn't you tell me? I thought we were done for the day."

"This isn't work."

"It's not?" Andy's confusion deepened. "Then?"

"It's February 21 Andrea."

"Miranda I thought we agreed not to do anything."Miranda only gave her a shrug.

A year today was their anniversary. She couldn't believe it had been a year since they had kissed for the first time. A year, god it had gone by so fast. Andy shook her head and leaned in to kiss Miranda.

"You are incredibly romantic."

"Go get ready." Andy nodded and left for her room.

* * *

A little over two hours later they were standing in frontof the Eiffel Tower hand in hand. Miranda it turned out had decided to recreate that night to the very last detail. They had had dinner at Le Coupe-Chou. They had sat at the very same table across the fire. It had been a wonderful dinner. Miranda really was a romantic at heart.

Andy looked at Miranda. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing this despite what we had agreed to."

"I had too."

Andy furrowed her eyebrows. "What for?"

"So I could give you this." Out of her bag Miranda withdrew a small red box with gold writing. Miranda handed to Andy.

Andy looked at, running her fingers across the writing _Cartier_.

"Open it."

Andy did and took a sharp breathe at the sight. It was a beautiful ring. Three intertwined bands, in platinum, red and yellow gold. Three distinct parts linked together to make one harmonious ring. It's beauty was in its simplicity. Andy looked up at Miranda who had an expectant look.

"Miranda…"

"I thought it was perfect for you refined, tasteful, and simple." Miranda took the ring from the box then took hold of Andy's left hand. Andy felt electricity run through her as Miranda slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"Miranda what…"

Miranda ran her thumb over the ring caressing it. She had been right it was perfect. "I love you Andrea." Miranda said her eyes still on the ring.

Andy felt like crying she had never felt so happy. It was the first time she had heard those words form Miranda. She put her free hand under Miranda's chin forcing her to look up. "I love you Miranda." Andy kissed her softly, relishing in the feeling of Miranda's lips under her own.

When she pulled back she saw, what was surely, the biggest smile Miranda had ever given anyone. It reached her eyes which where bright with laughter and happy tears.

"Come on there is a very warm and luxurious hotel bed waiting for us." Andy pulled at Miranda's hands.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

Andy smiled. "I have to give my gift but well making love in public places just isn't my thing."

Miranda laughed a good laugh that was bubbled up from her stomach. It was a beautiful sound to Andy's ears and infectious. Andy joined in as the walked arm in arm back to the car.

The End.


End file.
